Dark Winter
Legends of Ogaji Rebirth '''Chapter 8, Dark Winter', is the eight chapter in the Rebirth series. The main protagonist is Chad and Sheiver is the main antagonist. Synopsis ''Sheiver is back, equipped with the Dragonbone Blade's power. His only goal is to steal Chad's Golden Light, and he will do so with the Beast of Black Valley Temple at his side. Meanwhile the Ninja must train and grow stronger in order to combat this growing threat. Plot Summary Tom and the Ninja are fighting back against the surges of crime in Ogaji when Security-X calls for him, Trevor, Nelly, and Chad to check something out in the City. He brings them to the Iron Doom, which has arrived at it's destination after His Return. The Ninja board it, in the hopes of returning to Ogaji Earth-1 to recruit G Frost from that earth to help them against Sheiver. They enter Earth-1, and the Iron Doom crashes, marooning them there. They eventually find that Security-X was just Sheiver in disguise. Now they are stranded on this earth, and so they make their way to find G and his resistance to find a way home. There they meet the Jackson, Junior, Llide, and G of that world, and they negotiate a way home. G takes them back by creating another Iron Doom, and they return to Earth-2. Back there they find that Sheiver has imprisoned the other Ninja below the Palace of Ogaji. The others save them, and Jordan kills Shaderoc. Because he killed the Elemental Beast of Sound, he is to become the successor, and that is proven with a blue scar on his forehead. Now the Ninja are finally together again. Chad, Nelly, and Trevor leave to explore the dungeons. There they enter the Edge of the World, and fight with Captain Zelok, who has been alive the whole time. He fights them, and Chad uses the power of the Dragonbone Blade to absorb the power of the Infinity Crystals. This kills Zelok, but it awakens the Ancient One. The Ninja rush back, and break the news to their friends. Sheiver appears and reveals his true motives, and that was that he is Chad's father, and he has been after Light power since Kaitlin was around. This unlocks Chad's true potential, and he uses it to kill Sheiver for good. With the God of Life being dead, someone has to take his place. Tom volunteers. He says his goodbyes to the Ninja, and wishes them luck. He takes the power, and a portal to the Sacred Realm opens. He sees Milo and Hope, and returns to them... Now the Ninja are to be lead by Chad, and they will be ready for whatever the Ancient One throws at them. Episodes Characters Protagonists The New Ninja of Ogaji * Tom Phan (Master of Destruction) * Chad Killian (Master of Amber and Golden Light, Master of the Dragonbone Blade) * Nelly (Master of Energy) * Trevor (Master of Lightning) * Sid Roothus (Master of Nature) * Sheila Robins (Queen of the Desert, Master of Steel) * Jordan Zezla (Master of Gravity and Sound) * G Frost (Earth-1, Master of Creation) Other * Jackson Smith (Earth-1, Master of Fire) * Junior Haganey (Earth-1, Master of Energy) * Llide Phan (Earth-1, Master of Wind) * Security-X Antagonists * Sheiver (Master of Ice, Life, Golden Power, deceased) * Old guard of Earth-1 (deceased) * Beast of Black Valley Temple (deceased) * Zikka * Captain Zelok (deceased) * The Ancient One * Other monsters Notes * This chapter closes the story-arc of Tom, who began his in The Light Knight * The final episode is a reference to Chapter 5 of Milo's Adventures, Last Light Category:Chapters Category:Rebirth Category:2018 Category:Dark Winter